


Scientific Breakthrough

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Macro/Micro, Other, Pred!Armin, Prey!Hanji, Shrinking, Vore, clean vore, safe vore, vore for science, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Armin regrets volunteering to be a test subject in Eren's place, but nonetheless perhaps it isn't quite as bad as he expected.





	Scientific Breakthrough

He had picked by far the worst day to volunteer in Eren's place. It couldn't have been something simple, like taking blood samples to compare to his friend's, but no- this of all things! The exact thing all of them dreaded so much... But the Titan biologist didn't see it that way. No, she knew well such a thing was the fear vessel for the vast majority, but not quite for her. At the mention of it, he couldn't unsee the curious spark in her chocolate eyes... Better to try to get out of it the best he could. "Y-You can't be serious..." There had to be another way, they just hadn't thought of it yet... Right? As a pretty good strategist he knew that this was a crack way to get through the barriers she wished to get through- it was hell, torture, downright dangerous. But for some reason she was putting all her faith in him- why? "I-I'll hurt you by mistake, I know it..." 

There was that gaze again. She knew well he wished nothing more than to have her disregard the idea, but such behavior was unlike the scientist. If she wanted to experiment with something, she was damned right going to. But it wasn't anything like annoyance or anger in her eyes, but assurance. It was calming enough it delayed his panic, but didn't entirely exterminate it... "Hanji, I'm not going to... to eat you..." The scientist seemed undaunted by him, straightening her glasses on her nose. "I perfectly understand what you're objecting to, Armin, but I want to assure you it's perfectly safe. I wouldn't be attempting this if I wasn't positive about that much, and if you'd prefer I hold this off for Eren, that's fine. I realize that you weren't prepared for an experimental proposal like this..." The thought of his friend taking I the initiative to become Hanji's subject on the one day he had volunteered was unnerving, especially imagining the look of blatant horror on the brunette's face when he discovered the scientist's intentions... Hanji was one of the few people who seemed undaunted by the idea of being swallowed alive- well, by a person, anyways. She knew well no sane human would try to masticate another living being, especially of the same race... Humans weren't titans, so it would prove far easier for a human to yield than a Titan to controlling their teeth... However, the reasons for such made it all more difficult to coax them to gulp down one of their kind. So what did he think was worse- making his friend fall victim to this experiment, or allow it to happen to himself...?

"What exactly are you... Planning to use this research for? If I have to do this, I'd at least like to know the cause it's being used for..." Armin retracted his gaze nervously, rubbing the back of one of his hands nervously. It wasn't difficult to tell from his demeanor the amount or mortal terror and anxiety circulated his opinion on the experimental proposal at all. _She'd better have a good reason for this..._ A sudden note of surprise flashed on her reddened face- surely, this hadn't initially come to her mind. Or had it? It was always hard to tell with Hanji- she was, essentially, another species from the others, the abnormal in the group of humans. Always concocting different serums and mulling over various experiments- genius, but not always recognized for this as much for her eccentricity. "Well, if I take enough samples and compare them to a Titan's, I could figure out how close we are as species from a biological standpoint. And if that isn't enough, then there's a possibility stomach acid can be neutralized for a certain period of time... Eren's already helped me experiment some creating an immunity to it with a couple scraps of food... And if it works fully, then... There's a possibility it could be used to take away the dangers of many of the troops, if they're around this size..."

There it was again, that horrid nausea again... It was crazy enough that Hanji was trying to convince him a pit of strong acids was "safe," but to use it as a safety method?! That had gone too far. Besides, no sane soldier would think of something so inhumane. _I hate to admit it, Hanji, but this is why everyone thinks you're not mentally stable..._ "I'd rather not think of a time that devouring my comrades is nessicary..." The words barely came out as an audible choke. Already the panic was rising up again, then suppressed again gradually, only to rise up further. It didn't take a genius to understand how close to having a panic attack he was. _I shouldn't have brought that up when he's already anxious... There got to be something I can do to smooth this out..._ "Armin, look at me for a moment." There was the authority in the scientist's voice rising up, though not too harshly to come off as anger. Reluctant azure orbs looked down in the tiny biologist's direction, becoming almost glassy with the moisture piling up in his irises. "I know this isn't easy for you- I wouldn't expect it to be, especially after what you've been through to get where you are now. You have every right to back down, and I'm sure Eren wouldn't blame you for refusing to go through with this under moral standards. However, if you're up to it..." The scientist took a rope from behind her back, tying it around her waist. "You can tie one end to your finger, and once you've had enough or can't take it any longer, or if anything goes wrong, you can pull me right back out. As long as you give me a couple minutes to take a few samples and jot down a couple notes, the time length is all up to you." 

The blonde cringed. It didn't get much easier than this with Hanji's tests- and besides, all that would mean would be five minutes or so of the torture. He doubted his friend would have as much luck with Hanji's tests- she did, typically, seem more interested with the shifter than human subjects. She tries her best to be humane, but a number of the testing ethics could get somewhat questionable, regardless of her intent. No, it wasn't treatment that was the problem... It was much more on the weaponry much of the research was used on. Hanji had her dark side, and, protective as it was to the Corps, they all knew it and avoided her bad side at all costs. This was about as humane as digestive exploration could get. "F-Fine... Just... Only up to my stomach, a-alright? I don't want to trigger anything lethal..." The scientist nodded slightly, directing her attention to the other end of the rope, shaking finger tying a knot around it tightly as she did the same with her end. 

"Let's get this over with..." Armin gulped, watching Hanji put her glasses down on the table beneath her. A single tug of the rope suspended the brunette, her feet swaying a bit. It seemed not even the height daunted her... Nothing about it seemed to bother her, even when he carefully opened his jaws. _Please reconsider, Hanji..._ Hanji was far from reconsidering- the polar opposite, practically. It wasn't too much of a glimpse, but even seeing the gleam of the saliva reflecting on dark, cavernous jaws got her curious enough. "Alright, Armin, you can go ahead and lower me in now." With a small grunt emanating with sheer reluctance, he acquiesced her instructions, though his very aura emanated terror and reluctance as he placed her on his slick tongue, moving her as far away from his teeth as he could manage without instantly swallowing her.

Inside his jaws, Hanji was ecstatic. Little light got in, though it was enough to notice the texture. Saliva from hidden glands poured in at the roof of his mouth and under his tongue, slathering her thickly from head to toe in the hot, slimy liquid. The tongue beneath her twitched continuously, occasionally stirring enough to lick her face or back, plastering her messy hair to her face. To most, this would be a horrifying experience. But Hanji wasn't, and still refused to be "most people." No, it wasn't enjoyment, really, but just thick trails of curiosity and wonder coursing through her veins. Now she'd finally be able to get some first-person knowledge of this system... For a few minutes, Hanji allowed the slick muscle beneath her to jostle her around a bit, occasionally shoving her shrunken form against the slick, cushion-like flesh inside his cheeks. It accepted her somewhat gladly, her back practically sinking into the soft interior. It wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest- comfortable, really, already accustomed to the slime. "Fascinating..." Hanji muttered, trying her hardest to hide the excitement teeming in every nerve of her body to the best of her ability. A sole notepad was drawn from her pocket, jotting down a couple notes as well as she could in the damp, slick environment. So what else was there she could record information about here? There were the teeth, though every time she tried to near them to investigate the tongue pushed her further away from them than before: it was apparent that Armin daren't let her get close enough, likely in fear of masticating her by mistake. "You can go ahead and swallow now, Armin." 

It was all too clear now that Hanji wasn't going to give up on this exploration anytime soon. Much as he wanted her to reconsider, even now it seemed that she was all more ecstatic for the mission to really begin, the polar opposite of her subject's wills. Though, would he rather Eren, who had an even more vivid memory and experience of how it was to be eaten alive, have to go through this instead? Time and again, he reminded himself he was sparing his best friend this hell, and so, eventually he managed to push her far enough to the back of his throat to trigger the reflexes. What exactly was going through his mind I those moments? Why was he really doing this? Perhaps it wasn't even about Eren, perhaps there was another reason he couldn't quite think about... Maybe it was the trust involved. As long as he could remember, he had always followed behind his companions like a loyal dog, feeling unable to take the lead. Though they assured him this wasn't, and was never, the case, he had his own theories about the scenarios... Maybe it was just how he felt comfortable, being the omega, then why this? Because maybe it was that, for once, he felt needed, like someone depended on him and solely him for a change. It was a chance to do something that would really mean something in the end, something that could save lives or at least expand scientific research... Those were all things that he was quiet willing to help with. It was crazy, horrific, but maybe Hanji was right. Perhaps Hanji really was onto something...

It wasn't too long until Hanji felt the little lurch of the tongue, pressing her against the hard palate, sinking face-first into the squishy muscle. Slowly it dropped, curving downwards to Armin's waiting throat. The uvula brushed against her neck and back as she passed it, the muscles catching hold of her upper half and pulling her into their embrace. The muscles made quick work of the task of ensnaring the curious scientist, dragging her further and further in with each millisecond of time, wrapping her in dense flesh. A somewhat sickened _gulp_ echoed against the surrounding flesh, the rippling muscles squeezing her down, her chest, torso, legs and feet following into the slimy gullet. It wasn't long, however, until her head poked through the sphincter, landing in the warm acids and enzymes headfirst with a splash. Coughing and spluttering as she surfaced, Hanji took a moment to look around- or more, look around much as she could in the darkness. Needless to say, it wasn't much of a view, but it was enough to get the gist of the surrounding area.

Carefully, she stood up in the thigh-high liquid, feeling around the surrounding area. Her hands found the walls first, each one fully encased in a slippery, protective sheen of mucus. Further sensory investigation found each one pretty well folded over on itself, as stomachs will do when less room is needed- and, seeing as she was the only "content" of it at the moment, none of the potential surface area needed to be out into play. It was a bit different than Hanji had originally expected, and all the more interesting... The notepad was already sodden, but she mentally insisted on using it, even in the dark, damp environment of her volunteer's stomach. Just as planned, the acid could churn and slosh at her feet as much as it wanted, but it wasn't doing anything to dissolve her in the slightest. Gurgles and groans echoed in her ears as the walls expanded and contracted in time with the blonde's semi-strained breathing. It was almost... Calming, perhaps. More so than she had thought. Even being ever so curious about the idea, her excitement of the scientific breakthrough it could cause could easily be confused with excitement of the idea of being _eaten_ , something she was willing to go through in the name of science but not nessicarily too keen of. But now, it almost seemed a little calming... Perhaps it was a bit with the trust that she wouldn't be harmed, and some the immunity to caustic chemicals. Either way, it was a unique, curious feeling... It was true that in this place, besides the little noise within, it muffled out most external noises. Though of course, Armin had practically felt forced to agree, so it was only fair to speed things up a bit. Carefully, she drew a few samples from the pit of acid to study a bit more in later, waiting for the moment he'd decide he had enough and pull her out. 

Perhaps it wasn't nearly as bad as he expected... Of course, his nerves were still completely rubbed raw tat the moment, but he felt as though maybe it was alright. And Hanji was being very considerate of how difficult it was for him, which felt better than he'd known before. Yes, at the moment, Hanji trusted him, and respected his limits and fears. There wasn't too much to worry about right now... It would all be alright in the end, he was sure. Nothing was going to happen. It'd all be alright in the end. And even if it wasn't too much, maybe this could help people someday for something major... Someone who cannot sacrifice anything can't change anything, he'd said, and perhaps it was just like that. This wasn't the worst he'd felt, and maybe even feeling Hanji shift occasionally was a bit soothing. Even the little internal tummy rubs, while unnerving in the worst way to some extent, were tolerable in their own regard. As long as she needed, he'd allow it to her, because while she tried to hide her curiosity about it such a thing was impossible for the scientist to hide. He'd let her quench her curiosities for a little while longer...


End file.
